Into the Unknown
by rosesakura437
Summary: Rhea has lost all of her memories and has even forgotten her own name.When she meets the seven heroes and her own children, she finds out who she once was, but still has no memories. Will she ever get them back?
1. Chapter1

She walked along the sidewalks, completely lost. She had no idea where she was or what brought her here. The young woman kept on walking around until she saw a bald man with glasses sitting at a newspaper stand. The woman knew that it would probably make her look stupid to ask where she was. However, something pulled her towards the man. A unseen force that forced her body to move towards the man. She walked up to him slowly and spoke quietly,"Um...excuse me, Sir? Can you tell me where I am? I am lost." The man looked up at her in shock and disbelief,"It can't be..." The woman looked at him confusingly,"Sir? Is something the matter?" The man narrowed his eyes,"Milady...you are not a face that I was expecting to see tonight. Nevertheless, you are not an unwelcome surprise. It truly has been a millennia since we have last seen each other." The woman questioned,"Wh...what?I'm sorry, I think you have mistaken me for someone else. I have never seen you before in my life, in fact...I can't seem to recall anything." The Oracle sighed,"I know, it as I feared. You have lost all account of who you are." The woman looked at him incredulously,"How did you know I lost my memories? You know who I am? Can you tell me?" The old man nodded,"I see everything that has happened and that will happen. Which is why you should not be here...lest you want him to find you." The woman questioned again,"I...I am no following anything you are saying sir, you haven't even told me where I am. Who is this he, you speak of? Why the riddles? Please, I just need some guidance. I do not wish to roam these streets anymore." The Oracle then took off his glasses and put his hands in hers. His eyes glowed green, and suddenly the woman saw images appear in front of her eyes. She saw seven teenagers and a couple of what appeared to be middle aged adults standing together. The old man spoke,"Not very far you shall find the aid you seek, there you will meet allies that will restore what you lost. However, beware, for there will be those who will try to stop you at any cost." The old man then put his glasses back on after he stopped talking and the woman's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just saw,"I...what the HELL was that! What even...are you? Are you a wizard? Please don't curse me sir!" The old man chuckled,"You may have lost your memories, but I have to say...your personality has not changed, hehe! Listen to me closely, my lady, that fortune I told you leads to the museum in town. Go to the museum and you will find all of your answers." The woman sighed,"Uh...alright? Can you come with me though? It's super dark and I don't know this city very well..." The oracle chuckled,"Have no fear milady, it is only a couple blocks away. If you doubt something, follow your instincts. Now go! Time is not your friend." The woman then turned around to go towards the museum and walked a couple of steps forward. Still a bit uncertain, she turned back around to ask him a question, but the old man and the newspaper stand were gone.

When she finally found the museum, she knocked on the door. An old man then opened it. The woman spoke,"Hello sir, this-" The old man's eyes then widened. He spoke in a shocked voice,"It can't be...Mother?!"


	2. 2

The woman held her dark brown hair in her hands nervously as the old man brought her inside. Archie and Atlanta had been currently training with the weapons when they saw Zeus coming in hurriedly with a young woman in hand. Archie and Atlanta then put down their weapons lookinf at Zeus curiously. Atlanta questioned,"Uh...Zeus? Why are you bringing a random mortal girl in here?" Zeus took a deep breath in, while looking at the woman with a caring expression on his face,"This, dear children, is my mother, Rhea." The woman looked at him in utter confusion,"Excuse me, WHAT?!" Archie and Atlanta looked at each other, both very confused. The woman took her hand out of Zeus's and backed away towards the wall in fear,"P-please...just stay away frome me! I don't know who you are, but I am NOT your mother! I just came here to get answers!"

Theresa and Henry then walked into the room. They both saw the woman sitting on the floor with a scared expression on her face, as Zeus looked at her with worry in his eyes. Theresa felt very sympathetic for the woman and rushed over to her side,"Miss? Are you alright?" The woman looked up at Theresa and tears came streaming down her eyes," Please...can you tell me who I am? Where did I come from? Why does this man think I am his mother?!" Theresa looked at her with her eyes widened. She then looked at Zeus. Zeus nodded sadly. Theresa hugged the woman trying to comfort her the best she could.

Henry whispered to Archie,"Um, so what kind of disaster did me and Theresa just walk into?" Atlanta replied,"We have no idea ourselves but Zeus just ran in here with her and said she was his mother, andthen she started crying and started saying she wasn't." Archie sighed,"Poor lady." Hera and Athena then came in from the kitchen,"Alright everyone we have finally finished up cooking dinner and you all better eat every single bit of it bec-" Hera then looked at the woman and dropped the glass vase she had been holding,"M...mother...is it...is it truly you?" The lady looked at her with fear in her eyes. Hera looked at Zeus,"Zeus, what is going on?" Zeus shook his head,"I am not completely sure myself. But I am sure of one thing, that is most definitely Mother." Hera looked at her concerningly,"What happened to her? Why does she not remember any of us? Do you think this has something to do with Cronus?" Zeus thought,"I...I am not sure. We can only assume that the River Lethe had come into contact with her, but why would she ever-" Neil and Jay then came out of the elevator into the room. Neil spoke excitedly while holding a bottle of shampoo in his hand,"You guys will not believe what I just found-who is THAT?!" Jay narrowed his eyes as he saw Theresa comforting the woman. He then looked at Zeus,"Zeus, what is going on here? Who is she? Why is she here?" Zeus sighed,"She is...technically...my mother." Jay looked back at the woman, who looked to be in her early 20s, and had long curly dark brown hair and pale skin. He then looked back at Zeus,"Um...are you sure that is your mom, Zeus? She looks...just a tiny bit older than us." Zeus explained,"Don't be fooled Jay, gods can take many appearances. As you have seen with Cronus, gods can shapeshift into anything they want. Apparently, my mother chose to take the form of a young adult. Not only that, but her memories are completely gone." Jay spoke,"So...what should we do? We need to get her memories back, right? Then let's go!" Hera put a hand on his shoulder,"Hold on, Jay. We still have no idea who or what caused her to have her memory wiped. As of now there are only two possible explanations, her coming into contact with the river of Lethe or dare I say, Cronus." Jay rested his hand on his chin,"So..." Zeus interrupted him,"So, we wait. If it is the Lethe curse, her memories will come back to her in time, since she is a goddess. We don't know when or how, however. For now, we need to protect her from enemies that may be currently hunting her down as we speak, including Cronus."

Theresa spoke to her gently,"It's ok. Breath in...and out. Do you have a name?" The lady, noticeably less anxious,"I...I do not recall...I'm sorry." Theresa put her hands in the woman's shaking ones,"You are safe now. There is nothing to fear. I promise, you are not alone. Just breathe." The woman closed her eyes and breathed out gently,"I...I am sorry. I just have these thoughts coming back to me...these dreams...I don't know what they even mean...the only thing I can remember is a voice calling to me and saying,'Rhea'...but I have no idea who that is." Theresa spoke,"Miss, listen to me very carefully. Rhea is your name and you are a goddess in the very flesh. I know you may not believe it, but being with you right now I have sensed your psychic energy, and you have abilities that are not human." The woman sighed,"I suppose, there must be some truth to this after all. I do not remember having children though...am I married?" Zeus sighed,"You once were but...not anymore." Rhea questioned,"Who was I married to? Was he nice?" Herry answered while putting chips in his mouth,"From my personal experience, he is about as nice as a wasp, haha." Atlanta chimed in,"or a snake." Rhea looked down,"I take it he is not the best character." Odie replied,"When compared to everyone in this room he ain't. He is always trying to kill us, in case you were wondering." Rhea gasped,"What?! Why would a grown man try to kill such innocent and wonderful teenagers! Where is he?! I'll-" Theresa put her hand on Rhea's shoulder," Maybe you should go rest Rhea. It has been a long day and you need to be mindful of your memory issue."


End file.
